


The Biological Files

by Pixel_Runner



Series: Guarding Home [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Co-Sleeping, Family Bed, Masturbation, Menstruation, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Not Your Thing, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Racoon Hand Jobs, Referenced Abortion, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Vaguely Poly, could be triggery, line dancing, not chronological, past trauma, read the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Runner/pseuds/Pixel_Runner
Summary: Read the tags.  Deals with cultural taboos.All the things that I know have happened between Buying Art and Building Family but don't know exactly where they fit. Not chronological. Basically snippets of my head cannon and character bibles and conversations the characters have.





	1. Red and Blue

Drax need to know where she was.  Always.  He didn’t need to be watching her always but he needed to know where she was and that she was safe.  They had talked about it when she noticed.  It had bothered her at first, when he wasn’t able to explain other than that it was a physical need.  He needed to know where she was the same way he needed to breathe and it seemed impossible to have one with out the other sometimes.

 

They came to understand it was because when he had left Horvath and Kamaria, Ronin had come.  When he had left her on Xandar, she had been taken from him.  

 

He needed to know where she was.  He needed to know that she was safe.  They were working on extending the amount of time between his checks on her.  He was up to four hours, which worked well for getting her to take a water and snack break.  She wasn’t good at that when she was concentrating on something.

 

He was amazed that he never found her doing one thing.  She would always be knitting, or reading or listening to music or dancing or watching a video, but it would always be at least two and sometimes three of those things.  He had been quiet delighted to find her reading out the names of histology stains and dancing to the ingredients lists.

 

This time, however, she was harder to find.  They were on a space ship, she was here somewhere.  He finally found in her in her room, which was unusual.  She was curled into a ball.  She was not doing anything that he could see.  That was distressing.

 

“Are you injured?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

When a female says, I’m fine, it that tone, it means I am not fine but I want you to leave with out pursuing this further.  Or it means I am not fine and it is your fault.  It never means I’m fine.

 

Drax did not know what he had done to make her not fine.  Amelia had never “I’m fined” him before.

 

“Have I don’t something to upset you?”

 

“No.”

 

He waited patiently.

 

“I’m sorry.  I’m just not feeling well.  It isn’t your fault.  I’ll be better in a couple of days.  I should just be alone for a while so I don’t say anything mean that I will regret later.”

 

“You are in pain?  Do you require a doctor?”

 

He watched as she started to snap at him, then forced herself to stop.

 

“I am in pain.  I do not require a doctor.  This will pass in a few days.”

 

All creatures will snarl and snap when they are in pain, Drax knew.  He left the snack he had brought and came back a moment later with some painkillers.  

 

“These will make me sleepy.”

 

“Is that a bad thing?”  He watched her take one.

 

——

 

Drax needed to know where she was and that she was safe.  He knew where she was but she was not OK.  He didn’t know how to fix this.  It has only been two hours.  He shouldn’t need to check on her again.  Not yet.  She was fine.  She was….

 

He was standing out side her room, staring at the door.

 

Gamora came over.  “What are you doing?”

 

“Amelia is in pain.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“I gave her pain meds and food two hours ago.”

 

“I meant, what did you do to injure her?”

 

“I did nothing.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“No.”

 

“Did you want me to talk to her?”

 

“She has asked to be alone.  She said she is worried she may be mean and regret it later.”

 

“Hmmm…..  Amelia is always cautious.  If she is concerned about hurting us…”

 

“She must be in a lot of distress.  I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Family Meeting time?”

 

Drax looked at her.  They had Family Meetings, but it was always Amelia who called them. “Let me try to talk to her again first.”

 

He knocked and went into her room.  She was sitting up reading, but that was all.  She looked up when he came in.

 

He wasn’t sure how to ask what he needed to know.  “Did I injure you?  I was warned that it would be easy to break your bones without noticing.”

 

“I’m not injured.” She was still very tense.

 

When faced with an wounded animal, he thought, you need to be non-threatening.  Make yourself vulnerable. 

 

“I do not understand what is wrong.”

 

Amelia glared at him for a moment, then forced herself to relax.  It was subtle.  If he hadn’t been watching, if he didn’t know her as well as he did, he would have missed it.

 

She sighed.  “My species has a really short fertility cycle.  Now that I am healthy, it has returned.  I am nearing the end.  It is… unpleasant.  My hormones are making me moody and my body is cramping.  Culturally, this is a taboo topic.  Everyone likes to pretend it doesn’t happen.  Females are expected to hide that fact that it does.  I just need a couple of hours to myself and I’ll ignore it, come out and make dinner.”  She paused for a moment.  “I should sleep by myself tonight.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah.  This can get a little messy and I don’t want to upset anyone.”

 

“How do you mean messy?”

 

“I’m fine Drax.  This is normal.  Unpleasant, but normal.”

 

“I do not understand.”

 

“My species handles fertility in a way that almost no one else does.  Our cycles are short, mine is only 29 Terran days.” Amelia thought back to her comparative anatomy research.  “After Kamaria was born, Hovat would have bled for a while?”

 

Drax looked alarmed.

 

Amelia sighed.  “Yeah…  um…. so… like that but only for four Terran days.”  She avoided his gaze.  “Sorry.  Too much informa-“

 

“And you expect me to leave you to suffer this alone?” Drax sounded appalled.

 

“It’s …. messy and —“

 

“Painful,” Drax interrupted. “And your people expect you to pretend you are fine and not ask for help?”

 

“Um… yes?”

 

“Please let me help.”

 

“What can you do to help?”

 

He shucked her out of her pants and spooned her up tight on her too small for both of them bed.  Cradling her close, he pressed his hand flat into the space between her belly button and her pubic bone and began to gently but firmly massage her belly.  She tensed for a moment, but as she relaxed, she started to feel better.  The massage helped the cramping more than the drugs had.

 

“How did you learn to do that?” She asked.

 

“My people expect a woman’s husbands to care for her.”

 

“Um…  Mine do to but—“  Amelia felt Drax tensing up behind her and just let that trail off.

 

“I will call a family meeting and the others will take care of you with me.”

 

Amelia gave that some thought.  “I don’t want to ick anyone out.  We are still new at this whole family bed thing and I don’t know what cultural baggage Gamora is had about this.  Rocket’s species has occult menstruation.  Plus he is so altered that I’m not sure he really has a reference for females.  I expect Peter to be upset by the discussion.  Can we just leave this for now?  I would rather you just round them up and encourage everyone to still sleep together with out me for now and we can discuss my problems once everyone is more settled in.”

 

“I do not believe this is the correct action.”

 

“Please Drax?  I know this is a normal biological function, but I still have some residual cultural shame about this.”

 

That was not what he wanted to hear.  “Your people expect you to be ashamed for being a woman?”  He was quiet and deadly calm.

 

Amelia hesitated for a moment.  “We would not necessarily think of it like that.  My people expect people to ashamed of all kinds of biological things that are completely normal like pooping and male pattern baldness and not having the body of a sixteen year old your whole life and, yes, this. The culture I was raised in makes millions of dollars selling women products to pretend this doesn’t happen.”

 

He considered this.  It explained some of her odder behaviour.  “You shouldn’t have to be alone.”

 

She sighed.  “You weren’t expecting this.  Can we try it my way this time and I will let you handle the next time as you wish?”

 

Drax hugged her a little tighter.  “Alright.  When you find my way to be far superior, you will allow me to care for you.” He declared confidently.

 

“I believe your way may well be superior, but I’m not sure if it is sustainable with how often this is going to come up.  I could take artificial hormones to stop my fertility and the … fall out, but the side effects were a problem for me.”

 

“I would not ask you to alter your physiology like that.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

——

 

Amelia made an appearance at dinner.  Gamora asked, “Did he hurt you?”

 

Rocket turned to pay attention at that.

 

“No.  I’m just tired.  Not feeling so well.”

 

“You gettin’ sick?” Rocket demanded.  “I told you that street vendors weren't that best places for Terrans to eat.”

 

“But I like food on a stick!  Just maybe not when it turns out to be rat on a stick.” Amelia sighed.  “It isn’t something I ate.  I just need a couple of days off.”

 

“Anything we can do to help?”  Peter asked.

 

“Throw _chocolate_ and run away?” Amelia suggested.  “No.  It’s fine.  I’ll be fine.  I just…. want to apologizes in advance if I’m a bit snippy the next couple of days .”

 

Amelia finished her food and headed back to her room.  Gamora and Drax shared a look.

 

After she was sure Amelia was out of ear shot, Gamora asked.  “Ok.  What did you learn?”

 

“She is ashamed that her fertility cycle has ended.” Drax hesitated.  “I did not think to ask if the shame is because she is not with child.”

 

“She can’t have your kid, you know.”  Rocket commented.

 

Drax looked sad.  “I know.  I desire to raise children with her, but she has been unresponsive to my suggestions that we invite Gamora to join us in our sexual encounters, I do not expect her to be willing to mate with Peter in order to have a child.”

 

“Wait! What?  When do you start planning an orgy and why wasn’t I informed?”  Peter demanded.

 

“After the space station, Gamora said that she wanted to try us both.  I do not object, but when I raise the subject, Amelia changes the topic.  You were not interested in watching so I did not anticipate you wanting to participate.”

 

“Dude!  I was completely interested in watching!  It just seemed rude not to ask first.”

 

Drax considered this.  Amelia had informed him that dude was a non sexual term of affection.  “I had not realized that it might be considered rude to have our family watching us.  Perhaps that is why she in unwilling to invite Gamora.”

 

“Back to the topic at hand.” Gamora said, “What do you mean her fertility cycle is ending?  Is she old enough that she can no longer have children at all?  Or is this just the end of her heat?”

 

Drax realized how little he knew about Terran sexuality.  “I don’t know.  Peter?”

 

“Don’t look at me!  I left Terrra when I was just a kid.  i don't know about that stuff.”

 

“Can we call the science monkeys back on Terra and find out?” Rocket suggested.

 

“I don't want to have to ask that!" Peter replied. 

 

“I understand the Terrans are uncomfortable talking about sex, but how else will we learn?” Drax demanded.  “We require information more than you require avoidance of rudeness.”

 

“Ok, OK.” Peter stalled, “First thing.  You sometimes miss the point.  What exactly did she say?”

 

“That she was ashamed and in pain and going to pretend nothing was wrong.  That she was going to be messy for four days.  That this happens every 29 days and that she will let me take care of her next time.”

 

Gamora nodded.  “Not the end of her fertility then, just the end of this heat.”

 

Drax nodded.  That made sense.  He should have known that she wouldn't allow him to worship her body like he did forever.  He was saddened.  He had enjoyed her flavours, but could wait patiently for her interest to return. 

 

"Amelia said she is not vetoing the sleeping arrangements. She just needs to sleep alone for a few days.  She wants us to continue without her."

 

That gave everyone some pause. 

 

It was Rocket that recovered first.  "What is with that girl and co sleeping?"

 

"She thinks we are all touch starved. She explained to be that she believes that is bad for people's mental health."

 

Another moment of consideration. 

 

"Huh."  Peter said.  "That explains the random hug I got yesterday."

 

"I am Groot."

 

"When did she tell you that?"

 

"I am Groot."

 

"Huh."

 

Moment of silence followed by Peter bursting out with, "Ok man, you gotta tell me what he just said."

 

"Apparently, Amelia has lost hold of her sensibilities and finds you intimidating."

 

"What?"

 

"I know right? Have seen my weapon collection?  I am totally more intimidating that you."

 

Gamora felt the need to interrupt at that point. "Male posturing aside, is anyone else going to call veto?"

 

There was another moment of silence while everyone considered this. 

 

Drax said, "I will not veto."

 

Rocket: Yeah,  I'll stay in the room, but you aren't touching me. 

 

Gamora:  I will stay under the same conditions 

 

They all looked at Peter. 

 

"You know this is ridiculous, right?  A bunch of guys sleeping in a pile?"

 

No one wanted to make eye contact but Groot said his line.  Rocket glared at him. 

 

"It is occasionally comforting."  Gamora said at last. 

 


	2. Give a Friend a Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket needs love too

“Rocket, why are you leaving?”

 

He turned to look at Amelia.  “It’s just for a couple of weeks.  I’ll be back when I’m done.”

 

She was watching him carefully.  After a moment she finally said, “You have the right to privacy.  I completely respect that.  I wish you would tell me what you aren’t telling me so I wouldn’t have to worry about you.”

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“No, she can’t help.”

 

Amelia waited.

 

Rocket ignored her.

 

She kept waiting.

 

He kept ignoring her.

 

She still wasn't leaving

 

“Oh for fucks sake!  I just wanna go get laid, OK?  And you are a nice person, but the whole bald monkey thing is not my kink and you are with Drax anyway.”

 

“Oh.”  Amelia blushed.  “I’m sorry to bother you.  Are there any other… um… others like you who you can….” She stopped talking for a moment and put on her medic face.  “How does that work?”

 

“Not well.  Aint that many places that cater to people like me.  When Lylla is around, we can sometimes help each other out, but I haven’t heard from her in a while.”

 

Amelia considered this.  She dug deep in her soul and thought about furries and consent and exactly how much of a person she considered Rocket to be.

 

“Um, Rocket?  I know you just said monkeys aren’t your kink, and I don’t really go in for people with quite that much body hair, but… if you ever just need someone to give you a hand… “

 

“What would Drax say to that?”

 

“I suspect he would be OK with it.  He keeps hinting he wants Gamora, so I believe there is room for negotiation.”

 

Rocket stared at her.  “Drax doesn’t want Gamora.  Gamora wants you and Drax is willing to arrange for that happen, if you want it.”

 

“Oh.”  Amelia blushed again.  “Anyway, if you are talking straight up physical release,  I can follow directions.  I know you aren’t good with letting people touch you and I suspect it would be worse if you don’t know them.”

 

“That brings us back to: what would Drax say?”

 

“Are you OK if I talk to him about it?”

 

“As long as he knows this is your crazy idea and not me asking.”

 

“I’ll explain it in a way he can understand.”

 

——

 

Rocket was mostly packed when Drax cornered him in his room.

 

“Amelia say she has offered to fondle your genitals to provide you with sexual release.  Is this correct?” He demanded.

 

Rocket choked.  He didn’t know how to get out of that one.  He hadn’t wanted to be in this position in the first place.  Drax seemed upset, but hadn't drawn his knives.  That, at least, was a good sign.

 

“Hey!  I didn’t ask.  She just offered when I said I was going whoring for a week.”

 

“You understand that is ridiculous?”  Drax commented.  “Her offering you a hand, as she put it?”

 

Rocket sighed.  It wasn't like he had wanted that anyway.  “Yeah,” he said looking at the floor.

 

“You are a part of this family.  Why do you think you could use my mate like that?”

 

“I didn’t.  I just-“

 

“Of course I will offer you my hole instead.”

 

Rocket stared at him.

 

“What?”

 

“It is small and tight and the encounter will be pleasing to us both.  If you take pleasure at Amelia’s hand, you will not be giving anything back to her.  This is better for both parties.”

 

Rocket continued to stare at him.  “Is this a joke?”

 

“I would not jest of such things.”

 

Rocket considered his friend who he now realized was looking deadly serious instead of just deadly.

 

“Amelia smells good and she at least has some hair and ….”  Rocket just trailed off.

 

“She does smell good.  I can not offer you her hole, but I do not rescind my offer and I do not object to you accepting hers.”

 

Rocket considered this.  “You know this is bat shit crazy, right?”

 

Drax replied.  “I do not understand where the bat shit comes in, but I do not consider it to be a sign of mental illness that the adults in a family would help each other.”

 

——

 

Rocket found Amelia doing something medical in the sick bay.  He didn’t know what exactly, but there was a hologram of something yucky and she was talking to herself as she waved her hands through it.  He stood at the door and waited for her to notice him.

 

“How would this work, exactly?”  he asked.

 

She closed the hologram and asked.  “Would you prefer to sit on the bed or the floor?”

The bed was folded up, the floor was right there.  It seemed weird to literally invite himself right into her bed.  He also knew that she was uncomfortable sitting on the floor for very long.  “I don’t care.”

 

“You get to be in charge of this whole process.  I will tell you if something is hurting or making me uncomfortable. Right from the get go, you tell me what you need, and I’ll try to help or try to negotiate a way to help.”

 

“And what would that look like?”

 

“Would you like me to sit on the bed or the floor for this discussion?  You will be more comfortable if I’m not standing over you.”

 

“Why don't you sit on the bed?”

 

Amelia folding down the bed and had a seat.  “Would you like to join me on the bed?”

 

Rocket scrambled up and sat next to her.  “We’re just talking here right?”

 

“If that’s what you want.”

 

Rocket considered this.  “Can you brush my fur?  Just with your fingers, I mean.”

 

“If you like.”

 

He took off his shirt and waited.  Amelia was good at this.  She always moved slowly so he could see the touch coming before he felt it.  She managed to get enough pressure so it didn't tickle or irritate but not too much that it hurt.  It was a narrow margin for him.

 

“Would you like to put your head on my shoulder?”

 

It still amazed him that she let him do this.  Standing next to her on the bed, he could nuzzle her neck or put his chin on her head.  It was nice to feel bigger than someone, even if it was just for a few minutes.  They had done this before. He just let himself relax into it.

 

“Could you get around the base of my spine?”

 

This part was harder for him.  He had to trust her not to pull his tail, plus there were a bunch of modifications to his hips that could easily be hurt if she got grabby in the wrong places.

 

She never had.

 

He closed his eyes and ran his hands through her hair.  She smelled familiar.  Like home and family.

 

He could also smell the med bay.  “Can we move this to my room?”

 

“Of course.”  Amelia stood up and closed up the cupboards holding her supplies.  Rocket watched her from the bed.  “I’m not sure if you know this or not, but the shower in here is a water based shower.  I don’t know if that makes a difference to you.”

 

Rocket leaned over and smelled her pillow.  He liked how she smelled when Drax was done with her, but he thought it would be weird to ask her to save washing the sheets for him.  There was no smell of Drax in this bed.

 

She was waiting for him.

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

“Why did you bring me back to your room that first time and make sure I was warm and fed?  Why did you build me a Rocket phone?  Or pay for that trip to Florana so I could swim?”

 

“So… this is just pay back?”

 

Amelia rolled her eyes.  “We take care of each other.  That’s what families are supposed to do.”

 

Rocket hesitated for a moment.  “The trip to Florana was pay back for me being mean to you earlier.”

 

Amelia noticed that he called it pay back and not an apology.  She didn't think this was the time to bring that up.  She could talk to Rocket about his mental language some other time.  He had some serious self loathing that they needed to work on.

 

“It was nice, but you don’t need to spend money on me to make me like you.  I would rather have your time and a little bit of patience around explaining tech to me.”

 

Rocket considered this.  “I’m not going to be good at asking for things.”

 

“That’s OK.  I’m pretty good at communicating my boundaries.”

 

He looked at her.  “Sit down?”  he suggested.

 

She came back and sat on the bed.  

 

He considered his next words carefully. “If you took off your shirt, I could rub your back.”  It wasn't him asking for things, so if she said no, it wasn’t really a rejection.

 

She took off her shirt.  He just stared at her.   He meant it when he said bald bodies did nothing for him, but Amelia’s skin was buttery soft.  At some point someone had done something to her so that she only grew hair on her head, brows and lashes.  Groot told him she was looking to reverse it so she could grow at least a little pubic hair again.  That she wanted her body to look like an adult not like a hairless adolescent.

 

“You can touch me, Rocket.  It’s OK.”

 

That startled him out of his reverie.

He ran his hands over her back.  He took off her bra, then remembered to ask.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“Lean back against the wall.”  When she had, he came and stood between her legs and watched her face as he stroked her cheeks.

 

“Would you let me touch your face?”

 

He tensed then nodded, then sighed as she found the good spot along his jaw line.

 

He hugged her close and buried his face in her neck.

 

“Can I touch your legs?” she asked.

 

He thought about this.  His knee jerk answer was no, but this was Amelia.   “Just… be careful.”  He said, as though she was ever anything but.

 

She moved slow and just ran her hands over the legs of his pants.

 

He preened her hair a little.

 

“Rocket, you will need to be careful about biting.”

 

He nodded.  “Can I take off my pants?”

 

She nodded.  “You will have to tell me where and when I can touch.”

 

While he was taking off his pants, she found a bottle of lube, but didn’t open it yet.

 

“Can you run your hands down my back?”

 

She did.

 

“Um…  how about my chest?”

 

After a couple of strokes down his chest and over his belly stopping just above his dick, he was ready for the lube.  He lubed up her palm, she ran the back of her hand down his chest and over his belly and closed her hand around his cock.  He clung to her shoulders, his face in her neck and rutted into her hand like his life depended on it.

 

At that point, Amelia wasn't doing much except being there.  Rocket was making little grunts and there were a couple of places where she felt him start to bite then turn it into licks at the last moment.  It took longer for him to finish than she would have guessed, but eventually, he staggered back and lay down on the bed.

 

Amelia expected him to roll over and go to sleep but he didn't.  He licked her hand then his belly as best as he could then headed into her shower.

 

"So much better that a chem shower!" he shouted out to her. 

 

"I know, right?  I keep thinking I need to just invite the whole crew to use it but that just seems weird to me.  I can't figure out how to bring it up with Peter leering at me."

 

Eventually, Rocket wandered out. "Your turn!" He announced. 

 

"Oh! Right!" Amelia jumped up, dropped her pants and bee lined into the shower. 

 

"That wasn't what I meant," Rocket said to the empty room. 

 


	3. Intimidation Means Different Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and Peter

Peter had been waiting for days to get Amelia alone. He caught her making lunch while Drax was sparring with Gamora. 

 

"Groot tells me you find me intimidating."

 

She shrieked slightly and turned around.  

 

He expected her to deny it. He would have. 

 

"Yes. Yes, I do. You are tall and gorgeous and so far out of my league that back home I would have been buying you drinks, if I did that sort of thing.  You look like the kind of guy who could totally be an evil secret agent and not get caught because you have just enough adorkable going on. Plus not practicing English has given you a slight mysterious accent that was totally my thing, back in the day. "

 

At this point she paused for breath. "The thing is all those evil secret agents who hurt me were so pretty they didn't look real. And you kind of match that.   It isn't your fault but you managed to trip my fight or flight drive and the same time as having my libido sit and take notice and the whole emotional mess is just...". She took another breath. "I have issues. But they are my issues, not yours and I am working on them."

 

He just stared at her. 

 

"I'm sorry to make this weird." She said. 

 

"This is you panicking a little, isn't it?"

 

"Maybe a little, but I'm ok."

 

"So, how come Drax doesn't freak you out?"

 

"Sometimes he does, but I've never been sexually assaulted by a seven foot tall grey man with red tattoos."

 

Peter's brain stuttered. "You never mentioned that."

 

"Yeah, the whole tentacle guy aside.  Some of the bad guys ... took liberties after my abortion.  I haven't told Drax that.  I'm coping but I don't like to dwell.  It helps knowing they are dead."

 

"Um..  you seem surprisingly calm talking about this."

 

"I'm not calm, but I’m good at faking calm. It was the most horrific day of my life and I thought I had seen some bad shit in my life.  But it was only one day and I survived.  There may have been some hiccups a long the way, but Drax treats me better that I could have imagined.  I'm more happy than freaked out most of the time and I like the little family you all have."

 


	4. Outsourcing After Care

 

Rocket was gone by the time Amelia got out of the shower. She dried off and was just getting ready to heal the small scratches he had left on her shoulders, when Drax came in. 

 

He looked at the scratches. "Will you let those scar?"

 

Amelia was surprised, "They barely break the skin, Drax. Even if I leave them, they will be healed in a few days."

 

"I have never marked you."

 

She just looked at him. 

 

"After that first day." He added, looking embarrassed. 

 

"No, you never have." She stretched up on her tip toes and kissed his chin. 

 

He was watching her.   "Are you alright?"

 

"He didn't hurt me Drax.  Rocket is a good person, he just doesn't always remember that.”  Amelia sighed while she treated the scratched she asked, “What can I do for you, Drax?”

 

Drax frowned.  “Rocket sent me.”

 

“When?”

 

“On his way from your room to his work room.”

 

Amelia blushed.  “Would you excuse me?”

 

——

 

Amelia just let herself into Rocket’s work room and sat on the floor near his desk.

 

He ignored her.

 

She ignored him.

 

After a while she said, “Ok.  I get that I am apparently terrible at hand jobs, but you don’t have to run and hide while I’m in the shower.”

 

He didn’t set down the… thing he was working on.  “I didn’t run and hide.  You aren’t terrible at hand jobs, in fact I kinda hate Drax right now.”

 

Amelia considered this.  “Neither one of us want you to feel alone.  He isn't upset by this afternoon.  If you need-“

 

“Stop talking!  Fuck!  What I need is some god damn time to process what just happened!”

 

Amelia nodded.  “I love you, Bandit Bear, even when you are sneaking out on me.”

 

He stared at her like she had lost her marbles.  She got out the phone he had built her and started to read.  It would be easy to tell her to get out.  He was pretty sure she would if he told her to.

 

“Why are you here?”  He snapped.  Then he felt guilty.  That sounded way angrier than he intended.

 

“I want to make sure you are OK.  It’s a … post coital thing.   I need to know that you are OK with everything that happened.  That there wasn’t a point where you needed me to stop and just couldn’t say.  And the big thing that I worry about is that your internal dialog is calling you names just now and that if I’m not here, you will start to believe it.”

 

He set down the bomb he was working on and stared at her.

 

“Ok, Rocket, what’s it saying?”

 

“You have to admit, it’s pretty pathetic that I have to get a hume to jerk me off cuz I can’t-“

 

“Stop.  No.  It isn't pathetic.  You didn’t have to.  I offered because I love you and wanted to help.”

 

“What if I wanted to return the favour?”

 

For a moment, Amelia looked shocked, but she got it under control.  “I honestly never considered that you would want to.  I ….  I would need a little time to get used to the idea.”

 

“Of fucking an animal.”

 

‘Well, of having sex with a person who isn’t shaped like a Terran.  But also of having two lovers at the same time.  Culturally, my people like to pretend we are monogamous.  I have had more than one partner, but never at the same time.  Serial monogamy, sort of. Um..  Wow… Now I need sometime to process.”

 

“You don’t consider this afternoon having sex.”

 

“That was… helping out a friend.  Like getting someone to scratch an itch you can’t quite reach yourself.”  She paused here and considered her next words.  “Rocket, you spent a lot of time calling me a monkey and generally making comments about my lack of body hair to suggest that I wasn’t sexually attractive to you.  I just want to be sure… is this just some temporary post sex thing, or are you sure you are actually interested in me?”

 

She was giving him an out, he was prepared to take it.  “I don’t know.”

 

They sat together in silence for another couple of minutes.

 

“Drax offered to take it up the ass for me.”

 

“I doubt that he put it like that, but yes, he told me.  Drax has a much more relaxed attitude about sex, without any of my baggage.”

 

Rocket wanted to point out that Drax had a shit ton of baggage about sex, it was just that Amelia couldn’t see it because it didn’t look like hers.


	5. Dancing - Incomplete

“I can’t not do this!”

 

Amelia could feel the frustration pouring off Drax.  “It’s OK.   We can stop. Maybe some other time.”

 

“Peter is a dancer, can you not dance with him?”

 

“Um…  it’s OK.  It’s kind of an optional extra.  It isn’t that important.”

 

“I will tell him to dance with you.”

 

“Or we could, you know, just not.”

 

Drax was already leaving the room.  

 

Gamora was watching with an amused look on her face.  “He’s right, you know.  It’s a Terran thing.  Peter tried to teach me.  I have no patience for it.”

 

Amelia blushed a little and shrugged.  “That doesn’t mean you want your guy dancing with another girl.”

 

“Why not?  If he enjoys himself with you, I will benefit from that when you come home.”

 

Amelia considered this.  “It just seems… weird having my guy send me out with my friend’s _boyfriend_ mate.”

 

“Would it be better if we all went together?”

 

Amelia considered this.  “Yeah, maybe.”

Practicing in the cargo bay, Amelia learned Peter may have a perfectly acceptable Electric Slide, but that was pretty much all he had. Oh he could do a disco style shoot the moon, but that wasn't really dancing in Amelia's book. What he did have was an eagerness to learn. After only a few minutes he could do a reasonable Texas two step. Amelia wasn't quite ready to teach him to Tush Push on the first... not a date, because that would be weird. 

 

Peter had found a bar with a dance floor but it was a bit of a free for all. None of the dancers were Terran.  Amelia wasn't entirely certain that they were actually dancing and the he hadn't actually found a bar with an orgy floor for non-humanoids. 

 

Dinner was nice and the drinks were strong and when Peter asked her to dance Drax practically pushed her out of her seat.  They alternated between drinks, dancing, snacks and Drax hovering over Amelia with a proud propriety air that kept the riffraff away.  The way he beamed at her as she danced suggested there was something else going on for him. 

 


	6. Four Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drax stalking Amelia while she has her period. Follows Chapter one. Takes place during the afterward of Buying Art.

 

-One-

 

Drax was stalking Amelia but he was most certain that she had not noticed. 

 

"Yet." said Gamora. 

 

Drax looked at her.

 

"Amelia hasn't noticed yet." Gamora clarified. 

 

Drax didn't reply. 

 

"You don't need to peek in and watch her sleeping. She isn't going anywhere. If you wake her, she will just be upset that you broke into her room at two o'clock because you are obsessed."

 

Gamora waited. They were standing in the dark outside Amelia's room. Logic wasn't working. Time to try emotional manipulation. "You told her you would make sure the co sleeping continued. If you are going to spend the night staring at her door, there is no point of me sleeping on the floor instead of in my bed."

 

Drax glared at her in the darkness. But he went silently back to the common room. 

 

-Two-

 

Amelia was making breakfast when the crew got up. There was a plate full of bread that had been dredged in egg and fried in butter.  There was coffee and cut up fruit.

 

She patted Drax absentmindedly on her way to eat in her room. 

 

Three and a half hours later, he was sparring with Gamora when Amelia came to run.  She had her headphones on a resolutely ignored him.  Her running was off.  Today she was only at half speed.  Normally, she ran at about half her top sprinting speed, today she was barely half that. Not much more than a fast walk.  At this rate, he would be able to keep up if they were running together.  Usually, he would have no chance.

 

After the third hit that Gamora landed because he wasn’t paying attention, she said, “Get out.  If you aren't here to spar there is no reason for you to be here.”

 

He looked at her.  She meant it.  “I will pay closer attention.”

 

“No you won’t.  Go mope someplace else.”

 

When he came to call them for lunch, Amelia had her med bag standing by and was fighting Gamora with a flat out rage he had never seen from her before.  Sweat was pouring off her and he could see where she had already repaired a cut to her forehead.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked.

 

“I need you to stop asking me that.”

 

“Lunch?”

 

“I’m going to wash up first.  I’ll be right there.”

 

At lunch Peter and Rocket were arguing about where to stop to refuel.

 

“I’m telling you, we can make it.”

 

“Look! I’ve been flying this ship for six years and I’m telling you her range isn’t that far!”

 

“No! The ship you have been flying for six years crashed on Xandar.  This is a rebuild and based on the range we have been getting we can make it Klum before we need to refuel.”

 

“It’s still an M-class star ranger.  They just don’t have that kind of range.”

 

“Excuse me?  Which one of us actually knows how the engines work, Monkey boy?  Maybe Xandar suped her up.  We are still at 85% range capacity.  We can totally make it to Klum and still have 15% capacity left.”

 

Amelia looked upset.  She took her plate and left.

 

Everyone stopped talking for a moment.

 

Rocket said, “She likes to swim.  There is water on Klum, but not on Ergon.”

 

“That’s why we stopped on Florana, where she and Peter got food poisoning.” Gamora pointed out.

 

“Not my fault!  I didn’t know Terrans couldn’t eat rat!  Besides, she liked the swim, the food poisoning turned up later.”

 

“Peter almost died!”

 

“He was fine!  They just needed some electrolytes!”

 

“I had to learn how to start an IV!”

 

“Yeah, OK, so that part wasn’t so much fun, but…”

 

Drax sighed, “But that had nothing to do with swimming.”

 

“Yeah.” Rocket agreed.

 

“I think everyone is missing the point.” said Peter.   “We don’t get to swim or get food poisoning round two if we run out of fuel before we get there!”

 

“I’m telling you, we can make it.”

 

Drax got up to leave.

 

“Sit down!” Gamora ordered.  “She needs space, let her have some.”

 

“I need-“

 

“No!  You don’t!  You want!  What you need is to learn the difference before you wreck what you have.”

 

Drax glared at Gamora but sat down.

 

“Good!  Now, Peter, just check Rocket’s math.  You can’t argue math with “no that can’t be right.”  Find where he made a mistake.  I don’t want to listen to this argument when neither of you is actually proving anything, you are just nattering at each other.”

 

Peter glared at Rocket, who looked smug.

 

Drax asked, “How was sparring?”

 

“She surprised me.  She definitely picked up a few things while training with Nova.  She will never be a fighter, but she should be able to get away.”

 

Amelia spent the afternoon sitting in the common room with Groot, who seemed to be telling her a long and complicated story about how he was Groot.  She would reply in Terran.  Drax just placed a snack on the couch next to her and left.

 

At supper she just looked tired.  This was an improvement from the angry and hurting look from the day before.

 

“What’s _chocolate_?” Rocket asked.

 

Everyone turned to look at him.  He was looking at Amelia.  “You told Peter to ‘throw _chocolate_ and run away.’  What is it?”

 

“It’s a Terra dessert.  It is sweet and creamy and has a unique flavour and ….  I don’t know if it would be safe for you to eat.  It is poisonous to … um… some… beings.”

 

Drax looked very upset.  “You were suggesting we poison you?”

 

“No!  My species finds it delicious, it has a subtle but positive effect on our endorphins and serotonin levels.  It isn't poisonous to us!  Just….. other species.”

 

“You are trying not to say animals, aren't you?” Rocket demanded.

 

“I’m sorry.  I don’t know about raccoons, but I know it is poisonous to dogs.  On the off chance that you are as amazing at finding chocolate as you were at finding music…. I just don’t want you to get sick.”

 

That night Drax didn’t even make it out of the common room before Gamora told him to go back to sleep.

 

-Three-

 

Amelia actually ate breakfast with them that morning.  She wasn’t saying very much, but at least she was there.

 

That set the tone for the day.  She wasn’t her usual social self, but she wasn’t hiding in her room either.  She spent time sparring with Gamora, but didn’t join them for cards after dinner.

 

When she was heading back to her room that night, Peter told her they would be stopping on Klum in two days to refuel and resupply.  She just nodded.

\----

Drax was still asleep when he wrapped his arms around the smaller Terran body next to him and rolled over.

 

Peter screamed and scrambled away.  “What the fuck, dude?”

 

-Four-

 

From what Drax could see, Amelia was back to her usual self.  Almost.  He sat close to her at lunch and she scooted over so their thighs weren't touching.  That night, she slept in the common room with them, but moved Drax’s hand when he cupped her breast.

 

That was OK.  He could adjust to that.


	7. Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted from my phone while standing in line

"You seriously expected me to believe you spent the last forty years as the key piece in an interplanetary smuggling operation and you had no idea that's what you were doing?"

"Yes sir."

Coulson stared at the man in disbelief. "What did you think you were doing?"

"Thought it was preppers, sir."

  
"Preppers who watch a lot of porn and order case loads of spices."

"I don't judge. If I was hiding out in the back woods, I might like some porn to keep myself... entertained."

"And the hundreds of pounds of cinnamon, curry and chilies?"

"You ever ate wild game?"

"And they paid you in gold?"

"That's why I thought it was preppers."

"What if was terrorists?"

"In the backwoods of Alaska, sir? What they going to terrorize out here?"

"For forty years! What if it was Soviets?"

"Russians need porn too, sir. Maybe even more than me."

Coulson just stared at the man.

"Look, it was only one sea can a year. They never asked for weapons or electronics, well, aside from... you know."

"The vibrators."

"Yes sir. I have all year to load up the sea can. It just disappears one night near winter solstice. They leave an empty sea can with a list for next year and the gold. Hell, could be Santa Claus, only thing north of here is the pole."

They both just looked at each other.

"How'd I get caught?"

"You switched to Amazon Prime."

"Damn it."


	8. Self Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between Buying Art and Building Family.

 

It had been six days since last time Amelia had sex.  They were in space and there was a lot of time to “Make Your Own Entertainment” as it were.  From Drax and her getting their groove back after the space station, they had pretty much always found time for a couple of hours of afternoon delight.  And Drax was thorough, so it generally was a couple of hours.

 

Then her period turned up and between the cramps and the grumpiness, she was just not letting  him anywhere near her.  That had passed, but she still felt kind of awkward asking for sex.  In her experience, it was occasionally easier to just take matters into her own hands.  Which wasn’t to say that as soon as Drax showed an interest she wouldn’t drag him back to his room and rip his pants off, it was just…  less complicated this way.

 

She could just rub one out in about ten minutes and get back to her school work.

 

So she did. Then she washed her hands and put it out of her mind.  She finished reading about the sexual practices of the Ranx, which was surprisingly erotic for what was basically a parasitical humanoid.

 

She stopped -before getting to the rather less appealing section about how to remove eggs from the host when they were discovered- to make lunch.

 

She really wanted tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich, which just wasn’t possible given the ingredients at hand.  But she was able to improvise something grilled cheese-like and make a vegetable based soup.  

 

Peter seemed happy with the combination, but when Drax came in, he took one look at the scene and said, “What have I done to displease you?”

 

Everyone looked blankly at him.  He looked at Amelia in genuine distress.  “I did not mean to offend.  Please tell me so that I can avoid do it again in the future.”

 

Amelia frowned.  “Nothing?  I’m not upset.  You don’t like lunch?”

 

Drax sat down and stared at his plate like he wanted to either hit something or someone.

 

“I could make you something else if you would like.” Amelia offered.

 

Drax stood up and left.

 

“What was that about?” Peter asked.

 

“Damned if I know.” Amelia replied.

 

“Ignore him,” Rocket said.  “He’s probably just pissed that he didn't get any this morning.”

 

Amelia looked at Peter, “Was he like this when I was away?”

 

“Now that you mention it, yeah.  Pretty much just like this.”

 

“Huh.”

 

Gamora came in and helped herself.  “Are you up for practice after lunch?” she asked Amelia.

 

“I want to get to the end of the section I’m working on, but if you give me a couple of hours, sure.”

 

Amelia was exhausted by supper. Drax had out done himself. She had no idea what was eating, but it was delicious.  She was washing dishes when Drax leaned in toward her a gave a low rumbling whisper.

 

“What has happened that so displeased you that you would withhold your favour from the entire crew?”

 

“ _Whoa. Wait?! What?_   I have no idea what you are talking about Drax.”

 

“I can smell your pleasure but not your partner.”

 

She turned a looked blankly at him, and caught Rocket doing a face palm in the back ground.  It still took her a moment to translate that.  When she did, she blushed and looked appalled.

 

It was Peter who replied.  “Dude!  Commenting on someone’s masturbation habits is never a good idea.”

 

Gamora added, “She is allowed to please herself.  She doesn’t need to invite you every time.”

 

Drax looked affronted, “Of course not!  But, you have also expressed interest and she has shunned us both!”

 

Gamora wasn’t having any of that, “It doesn’t matter!  She doesn’t need a partner if she doesn’t want one!”

 

“Why would anyone chose to be alone if they had willing partners?”

 

Peter was not helpful, “Well, you are kind of clingy.”

 

At this point Amelia decided to let them get on with it and finished washing the dishes.

 

“I am not clingy!”

 

At that point Rocket added his two bits, “Look, sometimes people just don't want to be touched.  She might still not want someone handling her.”

 

Drax rolled his eyes, “I know that you can smell as well as I can that her cycle stopped two days ago.”

 

Amelia and Peter both made a slight choking noise.

 

Gamora came back with, “What ever her body is doing does not dictate her choices.  It is her choice to make, not yours.”

 

Rocket added, “Don’t talk to me about smell, I know WAY more than I want to about how much time you ALL spend wanking off in the mornings.”

 

Amelia chuckled.  

 

Peter blurted out, “Even Rocket knows better than to comment!”

 

“Whaddaya mean by that?”

 

At that point Amelia turned to interrupt.  “Ok.  Stop.”  They all turned to look at her.  She turned to Drax.  “When I was your slave you could order me not to touch myself.  Would you have done that?”

 

Drax looked thoughtful.  “It would not have occurred to me to do so.”

 

“I know you … engage in self care,” she saw the blank look on his face, “I know you masturbate sometimes.  Should I be offended?”

 

Drax started to speak, then stopped.  He considered his words for a long time before finally saying, “This sounds like a trap.”

 

Amelia smirked. “Well spotted.  Let’s consider sex like any other bodily function.  Say dinner.  The supper you cooked tonight was amazingly good.  I enjoyed it.  We all enjoyed it.  It took a long time to prepare and we all took our time eating and savouring the flavours.  But sometimes, I just need a quick snack and will just grab a piece of fruit out of the chill chest.  That doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy your cooking.  Understand?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So… If I occasionally need a quick study break and just spend a couple of hurried minutes taking care of any random sexual needs I might have at the time, it doesn’t mean that I don’t enjoy all the time and effort you put into pleasing me.  Understand?”

 

“No, but I will try.”

 

“You enjoy that I want sex outside of the two days a cycle that I can get pregnant.  Think of this as a side effect of that.  Plus, if I know how to make myself come, I can tell you what I like.  Otherwise it would just be haphazard fumbling that was only randomly pleasurable.  Trust me, satisfying sex is a lot harder to achieve for women than the vids would have you believe.”

 

Drax gave her a thoughtful nod.

 

“The other thing to consider here is that i am not a fan of taking pleasure from someone without a plan to return the favour in short order.”

 

“I do not understand ‘not a fan’.”

 

“I consider it dishonourable.”

 

“Ah.”  Amelia wasn’t certain he actually understood what she meant, but his expression was clear, as soon as she made it a point of honour, Drax would question her no further.  She would have to think about that.

 


	9. The Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL THE TRIGGER WARNINGS! Just skip this chapter. 
> 
> How Amelia left Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted from my character bible as a set up for AU request "what if Yondu bought Amelia?"

It wasn’t that Karen Green woke when her body hit the tarmac, but she went from semi-conscious to slightly more aware.

 

_“Dr Azul, I am returning your wife to you.”_

 

_“Why would I want the bitch?  Put a bullet in her head and get it over with.”_

 

_“I would much prefer you push her out an airlock once you clear atmo.  In the meantime, to thank you with your assistance with Project TAHITI, I would like to offer you this copy of the Item you were looking for.”_

 

_“What is this?”_

 

_“It’s a micro SD card.  It contains all the information we were able to scan from Loki’s sceptre.”_

 

_“Now that I will take.  Alexander Pierce, I can’t say it has been a pleasure, but I would be willing to work with you again.”_

 

_“I’m glad to hear it Dr Azul.”_

 

Someone grabbed the back of the prisoner jumpsuit she had been stuffed into and dragged her broken body onto the waiting space ship.  She was dumped in a room with her clothes and her purse.  They left the hand cuffs on her.  Her husband came in and undressed and headed to the shower. She considered this.

 

The cuffs cut into her wrists as she contorted her body pulling her legs through so she was cuffed in front of her body instead of behind it.  From there it only took a moment to swap the SIM card in her phone with the microSD Azul had been given.  It would only take him two minutes to realize what she had done, but maybe they would toss her things out the airlock with her and he would lose out on whatever he was after.  She could only hope.

 

By the time Azul came out of the shower, the last of whatever he had done to make his skin a light mocha colour had worn off and he was blue all over.  He ignored her while he got dressed.  She was very still and he didn’t notice the cuffs had changed position.

 

He kicked her in the stomach almost absentmindedly as he was getting dressed.  Once he had his shoes on he grabbed the collar of the jump suit and dragged her out of the room.  One of the crew stopped him as he was trying to figure out the door to the air lock.

 

There was a brief discussion in a language she didn’t understand, then Azul took money from the guy who dragged her away from the door. He bent down and whispered in her ear, “ _You are going to make some one a nice slave, but if I ever hear your name again, so will Hannah and Sara.”_ With that, he kicked her again and left to the sound of her owners complaints.

 

She couldn't understand what he was saying but she took some sips from the water bottle when he offered it to her.  He did something so that her handcuffs were also attached to the floor, then he left her there.  The jumpsuit was already soaked to the knees where her body was leaking blood and semen and shit from the abortion then gang rape only hours ago.  Laying there in a puddle of filth, she finally blacked out again.

 

——

Karen was vaguely aware of someone cutting the jumpsuit off of her.  She woke the rest of the way when she was slapped, hard.  Someone, something, was shouting at her in a language she not only didn't know but also didn’t recognize.  The … alien, grabbed her arm and pulled her upright.  She didn't even bother trying to stand.

 

He zapped her with a taser stick or cattle prod or something that hurt and shouted some more.

 

Through a huge amount of effort she was able to stand.  Mostly.  She still wobbled bit.

 

The alien that had given her water was arguing with the one with the stick.  Eventually, more money changed hands and she was dragged off.  She was pushed into cage that was 6x6x3.  There was a drain in one corner. They hadn’t bothered taking the cuffs off.

 

She wasn't sure how long she was in the cage.  The lights never dimmed.  Periodically, someone would come by and hose her off.  There were other cages with animals, random aliens, no one else who looked human.  Her body was still bleeding so she mostly just lay near the drain.  She was waiting to die.  There was no food and whatever they were spraying her with it wasn't water.  She was so thirsty.

 

About the time her heart rate started to get slight erratic, someone came in.  He rolled her face down on the floor, put his boot between her shoulder blades and hooked a bag of IV nutrition into one the veins in the back of her leg.

 

When she woke up, he was gone, the IV bag was gone.  She felt a bit better. Some one vaguely humanoid was watching her.  “ _Stand up!  If you can stand, I can sell you as a slave.  If you can not, I can feed you to the other creatures and save on kibble.  Stand up, because I won’t waste a bullet on you before I carve you into chunks for them to eat.”_

 

Karen made it to her feet.  The creature nodded and pushed a bowl of kibble through the bars.


	10. Pup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standing in line for parking permits

He wasn’t sure about signing on with Ravengers, but they were looking for heavy machine operators and that he could do. The problem was working with softies. They were way too easy to squish and he had to pitch his voice humorously high for them to be able to hear him

That and the official name for his species in Common was Monstrous. Now, that was just hurtful.

They had given him his own bunk. It was nice not to have to share with his litter mates anymore. Food was… well, vegetarian crap. He would have to talk to something about that. All in all, it would be tolerable for a couple of months.

It was in the mess hall that first night that he first spotted the pup. Almost stepped on him, really. Scrawny little thing, Barely came up to his waist. He pitched his voice upwards. “Never said nothing about babies on the ship.”

In a voice so squeaky, it was physically painful, the whelp replied, “I’m not a baby!”

Horuz rushed over. “Just the one. Captain keeps him like a mascot.”

“Hmm… Where’s it’s dam?”

“She got dead. Captain took ‘em as cargo after that. Just never got around to delivery.”

“Not good transporting whelps with grown men.”

“It’s fine just ignore him.”

Three days later a capacitor broke loose. He waited for direction.

The crew boss came over. “If we can get a winch around the top up there,” he pointed, "then we can lift that section and then three or so guys can skid it back into place."

He considered this. The capacitor was only about 4,000 lbs. It wasn't like he had to lift it. It had a natural pivot point. If he scrunched up like this and wedged himself under here, then all he had to do was stand up and walk it into position like this. It was way easier to maneuver himself that a piece of equipment dangling from the ceiling.

The foreman started barking orders and men swarmed around to hook it up. Whole job took minutes instead of the hour the foreman has suggested.

\----

"You shoulda seen it, Captain! We didn't even need the hoist. He just stepped up-"

He's stopped paying attention to what Kraglin was saying. The pup was just in the hallway and - No, that couldn't be right! "No."

There was silence. "No, what big guy?"

He rumbled. "No you don't get to fuck pups."

He tracked the culprit by smell to a table in the corner. It was easy to pick the man up by his head and it only took one shake to snap his neck. He turned back to the shocked looking Captain and his equally confused looking first mate. "If you are pandering to pedophiles, I want out of my contact now."

The whole crew was watching him. He didn't care.

"What's you name?" Captain asked.

He rolled his eyes, his name was spoken in a register too low for softies to hear. "Call me Winch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this character floating around in my head for Buying Loyalty, but the line I was standing in was long so I gave him a back story. 
> 
> Also kind of miffed that they just called Nathan Fillion's character in GOTG "Monstrous Inmate" and didn't bother giving him a name or species.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed the muse. Positive feed back makes the writing happen.


End file.
